Full Moon High MONSters: Invasion of the Space Pumpkins
by Stone-Man85
Summary: On the night of Halloween, the city of Everett gets an unexpected visit from beyond the Stars. It's up to the M.O.N.S.ters to take them down before All Hallow's Eve is ruined. Halloween story as well as pilot for the upcoming group.
1. They Came from the Farm

**Disclaimer: I dotn own Goosebumps; it is the sole property of Scholastic Books and its creator, R. . Rebecca Harris/Fly-Girl is also the sole creation of one AgrahenXD. Original Character are of my own creation. Also, this is a pilot chapter for the upcoming team in Full Moon High, the M.O.N. . Enjoy**

* * *

 **Full Moon High M.O.N. : Invasion of the Space Pumpkins**

* * *

 **Late at Night**

 **Everett, Washington**

 **Wilderness**

 **Farmer Jones Pumpkin Farm**

It was late at night, as it was deep in the forest region of Everett in the month of October. It was a virtual sea of fog in a rural area that was local farm land, in which was a house and farmhouse, with a field of countless pumpkins. The whole field was covered in a low sea of fog; ants could get fairly lost through it because the fog was so thick, it even made it hard to see the ground. And the uneasiness of the fog brought out because no one could know what else could be in it or where it was coming from that made it apparent. As well as hide something in the fog.

At the moment, soaring downward towards the earth at hurdling speed, a massive green meteor was rocketing down towards the farm grounds. But as it descended through the atmosphere, it started to break up into a tinier version of itself, until it embedded directly into the center of the pumpkin farm. It erupted in a small quake, nearly shaking the area up. Once the shaking stopped, the green energy from the meteor seemed to seep all around in the ground, traveling through the roots and vines of the pumpkins, irradiating it in the same glow. Until finally, the glowing died down, as if what the meteor brought finally went away and died in the soil.

At that moment, someone shifted out of the house near the barn. He was a man in his fifties, scrawny, thinning brownish gray hair, a twitchy right eye, and a gimp in his left leg, and dressed in usual farming attire, along with a farmer's hat. He held up a lamp, as he shifted his way through the pumpkin field. He was Farmer Jones, local country folk coot, and owner of the Pumpkin Farm.

He was pretty miffed about something, as he stopped in the middle of the field, as he called out, "Darn teenagers. You'd better not be in my fields making out! NOT IN FRONT OF MY PUMPKINS!"

But no one called back, as he sighed, "Darn teenagers. Bringin' their Peace and hippie love." He then hobbled back to his house, as he passed a rather large pumpkin; one he had been growing for a county fair prize. "Back in my day, we actually had respect for another man's vegetables."

As he walked back to his house, strange noises were heard as he approached his home. They sounded like little pit pat of footsteps, scurrying towards him. Jones heard them as well, as he whipped around, shining his lamp out to the field. "Who's there?! I told ya teens ta git on outta here!"

But still no sign of teenagers, or the sound of footsteps. Just the pumpkins in the field… the pumpkins that had strangely bunched up and seemed closer to the farm, with the county fair prized one in the lead.

The farmer didn't notice it, as he shrugged again, and went for the door. But stopped, as the pitter patter of the little feet came back out again, as he whipped around, and saw the sight of nothing but night, the foggy grounds, and the pumpkins. But this time, Farmer Jones took notice of the sight better now.

The pumpkins had come closer to the house, nearly at the patio. A few of them bunched up into piles, big enough for a person. And the prize winning one was still in the center. It was almost as if the pumpkins were preparing to gang up on him.

Farmer Jones arched an eyebrow, as he stated to assure himself, "Hey, you shouldn't be here. How did…?"

Suddenly, a wave of vines shot at him, tying and cocooning him up slowly, as he cried out in fear. He fell to the ground, as he tried to free himself, but no such luck, as the vines got thicker, everything went black, and all that was heard was the sound of mischievous laughter echoing in the night.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: M.O.N. on Halloween Night; Do Not Freak Out**


	2. MONSters on Halloween Night

**Full Moon High MONSters : Invasion of the Space Pumpkins**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: MONSters** **on Halloween Night; Do Not Freak Out**

* * *

 **1 Week Later…**

 **5 Hours Before Halloween**

 **Bio-Tech Corp.**

Bio-Tech Corporations was a multinational corporate conglomerate, and the primary supplier for advanced technologies in both technology, as well as the biology and pharmaceuticals. One of the largest and most prominent corporations in the world, Bio-Tech Corps, or its predecessors, were responsible for the majority of human technological development for the past millennia.

By the year 2012, Bio-Tech Corporations had expanded into various business sectors, setting up various subsidiary companies, such as Bio-Tech Pharmaceuticals. They also had contracts with the government in developing law-enforcement technology, as well as satellite communication systems.

But for now, it was in the business to protect and save the earth's ecosystem. As well as the monitoring and policing of Supernatural Activities.

Due to the rise of abnormal occurrences, as well as the continued sightings of a few werewolf pack vigilantes whenever danger arose, it was deemed by Nathan Norwest to the city council that the police were unable to use necessary force to combat let alone arrest extra-species lawbreakers. Thus leading to the creation of M.O.N. , or Monsters Ops: Neutralization Squad, which is a special unit comprised of monsters either found or resurrected, and led by only one human in their group, to handle such "untouchable" situations involving extra species lawbreakers, as well as the attempted arrest of the vigilante werewolf packs that pop up.

The Bio-Tech Headquarters basement level was also their home base/living quarters.

* * *

 **Basement (M.O.N. Base)**

The darkness within the basement was eerie, as no movement was shown. That is the movement of uneasy shifting, and a looming shadow was lurching down the flickering lights. Accompanied the shifting was moaning, as it sounded like the moaning of something dying. And shifting out of the darkness, was the figure in general.

He was a young man of about eighteen years old, a mixture of small and medium build making him a mix of speed and strength, very handsome, with dirty red hair swept to the right, with the left side shaved, and dressed in dirty jeans, a torn white T-shirt, a leather pilot jacket, and black combat boots. But when you looked at him closely, as the light shined, he wasn't human. His whole outer body was a patchwork of parts and skin sewn together; some fresh, some turning green or of different tans. In addition, the irises of his eyes were blood red color: an indication of someone dead. And worst of all, as he opened his mouth to moan, his teeth were all fangs.

He moaned more and more, getting closer to a smaller figure… who screamed out in terror, along with other screaming along with her.

Finally, the lights turned on, as everything and everyone was revealed to all.

The room revealed to be a veritable living quarters and Recreation Center. There was a food court with Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, and Subway on one end of the room. The other end had a video game and movie center. The other section of the room seemed to be a workout area as big as Planet Fitness with one occupant working out at the moment. While the other end of the room led to some sort of garage.

The girl that the zombie was going for was a petite sixteen year old girl with a slim figure with an A cup and thin waist, short violet hair cut to her shoulders. She was dressed in a pinkish red shirt, with a white jacket with black sleeves, a long white skirt that went down to her ankles, black stockings and white shoes. But her most distinguished feature, was that she had one big brown eye… and two eyebrows. She was Irene, a Monoeye, as well as the M.O.N. Squad sniper.

The other one present was a young girl with long, messy black hair that shined in the light, white streak bangs with a small with one strand of hair standing upright, and orange eyes. She had a small frame and light body but had a bust size of B, and despite her small frame, she was actually seventeen. Her legs were also birdlike from the mid-thigh to her feet, which were raptor-like talons; three toe claws on hind feet. Her arms from her shoulders to her hand were wings that stretched to about a 4 meter wingspan, with brown feathers and had patterned plumage; the kind found on hawks or owls. They were also more angled enabling for more sharp turns. She was dressed in khaki Native American pants trimmed at her knees, a Native American vest, and a black tight turtleneck T-shirt. Her name was Raptor, a Harpy as well as one of the Arial Assaulters of the MONSters.

And the third girl was a young lady of 7'5" tall; a very tall young woman with pale green skin and long flowing brown hair tide up in a side ponytail. She had an athletic medium muscle build, but still looked like a supermodel, and had large breasts, bigger than anyone's head. Her most distinguishable feature was a large black horn on in her forehead, which connected directly to her skull. Her name was Tanya, an Ogre, as well as the Muscle crowd Control of the M.O.N. , but despite her size and strength, she was still a girl at heart, as she was scared on the verge of tears.

The fourth occupant was a fourteen year old girl with a slim and undeveloped body… and whose whole body was made up of a light blue slime. She had a mass of blue "hair" with two purple "antenna" on the tips, and a portion of slime covered up her left eye, which both her eyes were dark blue, and the irises were blue. She was a slime that took on a humaniod for easier interaction apparently. She wore a sleeveless black rubber shirt with a hood sewn onto it, a black rubber belt, two black rainboots, as well as big black gloves that covered her hands at the wrist. Her name was Suu, which was 'Slime in Japanese', as she was a Slime as well as the shapeshifter of the MONSters.

The zombie individual that had been terrifying them stopped his scare, as he returned to normal. In fact, he was one of their teammates: Zack the zombie, the commando/ninja/warrior of the MMONSters. Though most zombies would rot and shuffle, he was fresh and free of such things, due to an artificial heart in his system. It pumped a special fluid that prevented his body from decomposing. Although it was very hazardous to everybody but himself.

Though it did little to cure his loud and big mouth, as he smirked, "Oh yeah. The Romero Lung."

Tanya huffed, breathing in labor, as she placed a hand on her oversized chest, "I was really scared there."

"Yeah, yeah," Raptor hopped up like a little baby chick. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Do the… do the version from that remake of Dawn of the Dead."

Zack shrugged, and then did an animalistic shriek like a rabid animal, clawing at the air between them. This scene caused the girls to scream out in terror, as Suu melted into a puddle, leaving her clothing in a heap. Irene pleaded, as she shut her eye closed, "Okay, okay. That's enough! Please stop! Have you stopped?"

Zack smirked, as he shok shi head, "You know you guys are a bunch of wusses. Monsters? Yeah right. No offense, but you're a bunch of Munsters, and they werent all that scary."

Tanya pouted, "Well, I'm sorry. But some of us just don't like being scared, much less do all the scaring."

But then the girls paled, as something was growing behind the zombie in general. A plume of fog was filling up the area around the guy, as something else came behind out of it. It was a towering being with spikes on its back, with lumbering limbs, and tentacles wiggling out, preparing to constrict anyone who was unfortunate to mess with it. But Zack was oblivious to it entirely, as its fingers twitched in anticipation to grab someone.

"I mean, seriously," Zack went on, unaware of hwat was behind him, as he pointed out, "This is our night. Our time to go crazy, and…" but then he noticed the terrified looks on their faces, as he sighed, "And you're not even listening to me."

Then Irene managed to squeak out, "Z-Zack… behind you…"

"Wha…?" he asked, deeply confused, as he turned around. He paled as he saw the monstrous figure, as he screamed like a little girl, and hopped into Tanya's arms.

Finally, the light died down to reveal what it was. It was a huge humanoid tree that was almost nine feet tall, dark brown, with three green gooey shells containing, green gel-like sap on his arms, one on the back of his hands, and a large one on its back. There was a smaller pod on the front, through which a face could be seen. Its entire muscled body appeared to be petrified wood, except for his fingers which were green vines, and it had orange tentacles coming from its back, following with it orange smoke. But then the plant giant laughed heartedly, as it was followed by another laugh.

The giant shrunk down and changed form, until its appearance had been heavily altered. It now looked like a male humanoid plant-like person with an overall green and black colored slim body, with root like feet, seemingly holding rocks with the roots as toes. His eyes were black ovals with yellow pupils, and his head had dark green leaves in the shape of mop hair on his head. His forearms were a bit big, with vines for fingers, and on the elbows were small green petal like frills. His appearance was that of a fifteen year old boy. He was Dru, a kind of plant-based lifeform, and a member of the MONSters.

The orange mist and tentacles shrunk back, as a poof of smoke appeared behind, and then took the form of a figure. He was a young man of sixteen in appearance, when he was actually 10,000 years old. He had a slim figure, with brownish orange hair that was long and reached to his mid-back, which was tied in a ponytail, and had a bang tucked behind his right ear, with brownish orange eyes, and light orange skin. He was dressed in a sleeveless turtleneck skintight suit with no toes and ankles, but had an orange belt, vest, scarf, as well as orange bands on his ankles, above his knees, on his biceps, and gold bands. He also had a black mouth guard hiding his mouth. He was Zahir, a Djinn or Genie, forever bound to Tanya due to a mis-wish, but both were in a relationship on it. As a Djinn, he was the magical wildcard of the MONSters.

Both the boys were having a hoot laughing at this, as Zack was still freaked out by the scare, until Zahir chuckled, "You should have seen your face!" But then lit up, as he floated in the air, "Oh wait, I can show you." He whooshed in a puff of smoke, as he looked like an orange and brownish orange version of Zack as he mockingly screamed like him. Zack screamed again, as the girls laughed at this, as Zahir poofed back, and pointed out, "Another good one! Wanna see that?"

"I am Dru," Dru replied, in the only way he could speak. In fact, this was all he could say due to his physiology, and not his human level intelligence; his physiology caused the organs of his acoustic generation to become stiff and inflexible, rendering the limits of his speech to the simple three words, 'I am Dru'. But he had different intonations, inflections and moods to portray what he meant at times, which was easy for Zack, Zahir, and a few others to translate him when it was needed.

Zahir sighed, "Yeah, you're right. I should lay off."

"I am Dru," Dru responded.

"You're right, I should save it for the trick-or-treaters tonight," Zahir said scheming, as he and Dru chuckled.

Tanya sighed, as she dropped Zack down, and looked at her boyfriend, "Now ocme on. Don't do anything too cruel."

"Ah, don't worry, babe," Zahir reassured his girlfriend, as he floated to her face-to-face, "Just a few scares; nothing too cruel. Nose kiss?"

"Nose kiss," Tanya gushed. And then the two chuckled, as they rubbed their noses together like eskimos.

Though this scene made Zack wanna barf at the moment. "Don't make me puke."

Suu walked up, as she asked, "So is it true that you can go out as anything for Halloween?"

Zahir nodded, "Pretty much, yeah."

"Oh, well, what do you think I should go as," Suu asked, as she morphed into various forms, getting out of her uniform, as she was massive blob shapes as she morphed. "Bubble gum? Motza ball? Beach ball? Snow ball? Melted snowball?" She then jumped up in the air, as she made a rather spectacular solar system in orbit, "Solar System?" And then she reshaped back into her clothing in human form, and then took a gallon container full of water, "Or maybe Marilyn Monroe?" She then guzzled it all down, and in the process, she had gained a twenty-something year old body, complete with an hourglass figure, as the outfit on her seemed tight and snug. She then struck a sexy pose, as she spoke up, "I vant to be… alone."

"Yeah, right," a new voice spoke up, as another member of their team walked up.

The new figure was a seventeen year old werewolf like being, with brown fur all over her body, with more fur on her forearms puffing up making her forearms look bigger, and hind feet with light fur toes, two cute little doggy ears, brown eyes, and a long bushy tail. She had a short cut hairstyle, with a long tuff of hair in the back. She wore a black workout under bra, white workout shorts, a black choker, and a pair of soleless and ankle-less blue sneakers. She was Polly, a Kobold, a type of fairfolk that takes on the form of a wolfgirl, and loves it for it. She is the tracker and P.T. coordinator for the MONSters, much to their chargin considering she pushes them too hard.

She was currently doing a curl up with her right arm with a fifty lb. barbell. "You'd have to shrink back down to kiddy size for lil' Johnny because you'd smother him with those big balloons on your chest" she puffed out her impressive chest, as she gloated, "I'd make a better Monroe."

Zack shook his head, as he stated, "The only think you'd make is a good Serena Williams with all that muscle." They all chuckled at that.

But Irene innocently pointed out, "Not that there's anything wrong with your figure."

But at that moment, they heard the doors hissing open, as Zack grabbed Zahir, as they were scheming together on a scare for the three occupants were making their way into the room.

The first girl was a sixteen year old Caucasian girl with silky and bouncy dark brown hair with two bangs split in front that framed her lovely face, and brown eyes. She had a slender body with a B-Cup chest, thin waist, and curvaceous butt, with long legs and trimmed arms. A high school beauty if there was any. She was wearing a black turtleneck skintight one-piece bathing suit uniform with a black and red utility belt around her waist, with a belt attachment dangling on her left hip, a black and red thigh pack strapped around her right thigh, and black and red gloves. She was Jaqueline Jekyll, part of the MONSters science team, as well as a reserve muscle… due to her being a Hyde creature.

The second girl was a Caucasian female of sixteen, with a slender slim frame, fair skin, short brown hair that flowed to the left, nearly covering her eye, and her eyes were blue. She wore a cobalt blue turtleneck one-piece bathing suit with the upper back exposed, and a black utility belt, a black thigh pack strapped to her right thigh, and nothing else. Her name was Rebecca Harris, the big sister of Johnny Harris, as well as a part-time lab assistant to the current scientists. She was also a human-fly werecreature that was dubbed Fly-Girl, making her the insect Wing-Woman of the MONSters.

And the third girl was a Caucasian girl of sixteen as well, with a bodacious body, with a slender frame, blonde silky and bouncy blonde hair that reached down to her upper back, and tied in a small wolf tail in the back of her head, with a few white streaks. She was wearing a cobalt blue turtleneck sleeveless tank top, military style, with a black belted corsette, a black long sleeved shirt with colbalt blue gloves, a black utility belt that held a cobalt blue mini-skirt up, black stockings and black boots. Strapped to her belt were two massive mace pompoms. Her name was Claudia, a Gestalt or Frankenstein creature, and female berserker of the MONSters.

"Good news, guys," Rebecca chimed as she and Claudia grabbed some soft drinks, and walked on over to the couch. "Turns out that yeti sighting was just a false alarm, so it looks like we get the rest of the night off."

"Thank heaven," Claudia huffed. "I was worried things were going to get messy."

"Me too," Jaqueline sighed. "I really didn't wanna go through another fight."

"Oh no, not the fight. Me," Claudia explained, as she pulled off her left glove, examining her nails. "I didn't wanna mess up my manicure."

The two girls sighed at their friends' 'needs'. But then suddenly, the couch's cushions shot up, as a giant brownish orange spider creature with Zack in front of it being eaten, was 'gnawing' at him. it stopped for a moment, as Zack quirked, "If this is one what they meant by bed bugs biting, they seriously exaggerated."

The three girls were unamused and unimpressed by this, as Claudia grabbed Zack and Zahir… and without much effort, yanked and threw them out of the way. Once they recovered and Zahir changed back, Zack frowned, "C'mon, everyone! Where's the Halloween Spirit?"

"Oh, you can expect a lot coming from me tonight, Zack," Rebecca quirked. "I and Artie are going DC/Marvel in our costumes tonight. Once I change into mine, I'm gonna meet with him at my dad's place."

"Yeah, and just wait and see my Lollipop Chiansaw costume with me as Juliet," Clauda smirked, as she sat indian style on the couch, but tapped her chin, "Now where the heck am I gonna find a girly chainsaw?"

Dru, Zahir, and Zack looked to one another, as the Djinn shook his head, "Rebecca, Claudia, and yes… even you, Jaqueline. You're real monsters now, and that means you're playing with the big boys in the big leauges."

"Darn right," Zack smirked, as he paced back and forth, looking anxy, as he stated, "I mean, I've got like countless years of Halloweens smooshed up in my insides… as well as what I had for lunch today. The point is, being a pokey labrat for so long has left a deep massive void within the pit of my disgusting stomach that is me. And now that our night as shown, where the Ghoulies and spooks roam free… when the time comes…"

"I am Dru," Dru nodded his head.

"Exactly, Dru," Zack smiled, showing a shark smile. "We's got to terrify."

"Maybe so, my non-decomposing friend…" a new voice from a desk, to which had a laptop, as the owner of the laptop turned around in a desk chair to face them all.

He was a young sixteen year old Caucasian boy with short silver gray hair that was slicked back, green eyes, and a small muscle frame body. He wore a black skintight suit with a white V neck line going all the way down from the white turtleneck to his pelvis, with a white utility belt around his waist. His upper back was exposed, and he had black fingerless gloves that went from his elbows, with white squares on the back of his hands and white bands around his wrists. His pants had white ovals on the side with thigh pouches strapped to them, and had slip on foot socks without toes or ankles on them, but belts around the ankles, thighs and above the knees. This was Kirk Morbius, a young man gifted in biology, genetics and even microbiology, but was also part of the Science Team as well as a field man, as he was the first of his own kind: the Werebat.

He looked to everyone, as he grimly spoke out, "But to some of us, All Hallows Eve is more trick than treat." He then proceeded to tell them all a tale of woe and despair, "I was a young lad then, my head filled with thoughts of particles physics and candy. I was out on my first Halloween, when suddenly..." He then explained that he was gang up by a bunch of older kids, who took his candy and dumped him into the trash. "And from that day forward, Halloween was dead to me. Forever."

Jaqueline walked up to him, all teary eyed, as she was nearly choked up from what she had heard. She then embraced him around his neck, as she sympathetically wept out, "Oh, you poor guy…"

"Wow," Zack confessed, as he crossed his arms, looking at Kirk. "No offense, but that story would make anyone want to throw you in the trash. Well, mostly me."

Rebecca shook her head, as she stood up, and reasoned with them all, "Guys, come on. Like you're all saying it's our night. So let's go and get ready for it."

Just then the doors opened again, as two more figures walked in. The first one was a Caucasian male of twenty two years of age, medium build of military stature, handsome, short brown hair combed back spiking, and brown eyes. He wore a cobalt blue military squad uniform with the sleeves rolled up. He had a black holster vest on, a black utility belt with a black gun holster strapped to his left thigh, black boots with metallic shin and ankle guards, a black knee guard on his right knee,and black fingerless gloves. He was Vincent Celeste, the team leader and only human of the team… well was human, but after an incident, he had become a kind of werewolf that was the earliest, an Ubber Werewolf.

Walking with him was a young Caucasian boy around either thirteen or fourteen, 5'0" in height and rather slender. He was wearing a blue hoodie jacket, a red shirt with a robot on it, long dark beige Capri shorts and dark brown trainers with yellow laces. He had fair skin and had brown eyes and messy brown hair. His eyelashes and eyebrows were somewhat thick and his eyes were a rounded almond shape. When he smiled or opened his mouth, a gap in his teeth could be noticed along with a slight overbite. His name was Jonathan 'Johnny' Harris, a child genius working the same way as Rebecca's boyfriend, Artie, was.

"No go, everyone," Vincent stated. Everyone groaned at that, as Vincent explained, "We're gonna have to hold off the Halloween vacation for now. Johnny, give them the specs."

"Got it," he said, as he pulled out a remote, and pressed a button. A screen rolled down, displaying a map of the US, along with a green light showing it to be a descending object. "A week ago, a foreign object entered our space over the Louisiana Territory near the Pacific Ocean. And you're not gonna guess where it crashed."

The map then zoomed in on the location of where it crashed: Everett, Washington. "Everett? Why is it always in Everett?"

"I found it a little freaky myself," Vincent honestly confessed.

Kirk got up, as he asked, "So what are we looking at, Commander? Invasion? Alien virus? Abductions and probing of the rather… questionably undignified and embarrassing kind?"

Zack groaned, "Oh, why don't you just say sexual nature? I swear you and Jaqueline could learn a thing or two about that stuff from Rebecca whenever she shags Artie."

Vincent ignored the argument, as he replied, "its unknown. And we all know how uneasy things get when they're unknown." He then explained the battle plan, "We're going to go to Everett and search every section, house, and person who might have been infected by whatever it is that we're looking for. And just hope it's friendly. And for the time being, let's keep it on a need to know basis. Meaning, nobody need to know, except for those on this team, and that includes Arthur Nesia."

Rebecca had to ask, just in case, "What about our dad?"

"Especially not dad," Johnny replied. But then suddenly, Suu pounced on him, as she glomped on him with her still twenties body. Johnny struggled to break free of her embrace, knowing full well she was gonna keep holding on, "Suu! Stop! I don't have any water, and I'm not sweaty! Hey, knock it off!"

The two ignored them both, as Vincent finished, "He's right though; your dad doesn't need to know all this. I mean, it's Halloween: we don't want to go around scaring everybody."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

 **Farmer Jones's Pumpkin Farm**

Meanwhile, the pumpkin farm was busy with people running around, buying pumpkins. The pumpkins were all on sale, well actually they were free of charge, as they were going like hotcakes. As people were driving away with pumpkins to carve as jack o'lanterns, they also waved to Farmer Jones. He seemed a little unsteady on his legs, as well as wearing a full bandana mask and sunglasses. But it didn't matter, because most people loved it when something was on sale, or free.

One of the customers phoned a friend, a s he replied, "Did you hear? They're giving away pumpkins. For free. You gotta get here, or they'll all be gone by then."

A family parked on over, as the father, a cheery competitive soul, smirked, "Free Pumpkins, eh? Well, howdy do that. Count me in."

If only they knew…

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Trick-r-Treat; They Choose Trick**


	3. Trick or Treat

**Full Moon High M.O.N. : Invasion of the Space Pumpkins**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Trick-r-Treat; They Choose Trick**

* * *

 **Harris Household**

It was dark outside the house of Mr. Maxwell Harris, Johnny and Rebecca's father. However, a spark of light erupted, lighting up the house with a dazzling display of Halloween decorations that littered around the lawn, as well as on various parts of the sides and top. There were two figures standing on the porch as the older figure held the two plugs in hand. The first one was a Caucasian man in his forties, with brown gray hair, glasses that hid his brown eyes, and a slim figure for a man who rigorously worked out to keep in shape. He was dressed as a mad scientist all in all. This was Maxwell Harris, father of Johnny and Rebecca Harris.

The second figure was a young African American/Indian mix young man of seventeen years of age. He was of slim frame, with shaggy blackish brown hair, with brown eyes hidden behind glasses. He was dressed in black pants, black combat boots, and was wearing a white and blue winter coat with goggles. His name was Arthur Nesia, a college student and genius working for Bio-Tech on a scholarship, part of the science team for the MONSters, and also… Rebecca's boyfriend.

Mr. Harris chuckled, as he seemed proud of his accomplishment, "When the Harris Family celebrates Halloween, we pull all the stops out." He then turned to Artie, as he patted him on the shoulder, "Hey, thanks for helping out with the electronics, Artie. This would have been like Christmas all over again if you weren't waiting here."

Artie pulled the hood off, as he smirked, "Yeah, Rebecca told me about the infamous Light Rigging of 2009."

"Oh yeah, ehehehe," Mr. Harris chuckled awkwardly at the memory, "Yeah, that was um… that was quite a Christmas that year."

The air around the front yard seemed to blow in the center, as it drew the attention of the two males' attention to it. The winds circled around in the center, nearly pulling in the decorations into the center of it. Finally, the wind shoved it all a bit, as an orange puff of smoke blew up in the patio walkway, as it nearly engulfed the yard. Suddenly, the smoke disappeared, to reveal the MONSters team, all suited up and rarin' to go on anything at this point.

Zack was dressed in the exact uniform as Vincent was. Except there were a few differences, instead of one holstered gun, he had two at his sides, no kneepads, fingerless black gloves, and a holster backpack with two samurai swords, and a shotgun on his back, and his collar undone, along with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

Tanya's uniform was cobalt blue and black as well. She wore a turtleneck cobalt blue shirt that was tight around her chest, doing its best to hold itself from popping, and a black belt corset around her waist, designed for combat, not fashion. Her shoulders had heavy armor shoulder plates, and a pair of silver and black armor shield gloves that went from hand to elbows, and a black holster on her back, carrying a big and heavy Warhammer on it of RPG design. She had cobalt blue pants with three belts around her thighs, and thick and strong boots with steel toes and heels, with a duster around her waist that went down to her ankles, and a black utility belt.

Irene wore her uniform as well, similar to Vincent's and Zack's uniforms. But she had shoulder armor padding, with the sleeves hugging on her arms, rolled down to her wrists, with black elbow pads, and black gloves with the fingers. Two holsters on both her thighs, and the black utility belt. But on her back was a black metallic backpack of unknown function.

Dru wore a baggy cobalt blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and end in black trim with a buckle on the outside, included with a hood. He also wore blue cobalt pants with the same buckles and trim on the end of the pants, which were above the knees, with a black utility belt.

Polly wore a cobalt one-piece suit, with her cleavage exposed, a black belt choker around her neck, a blue arm band on her right bicep, with fingerless black gloves. She also had a black utility belt around her waist as well, a black thigh pack on her right thigh, and the same toeless and heelless sneakers on her feet.

Zahir's uniform was more of a Chinese sorcerer's gown, colored cobalt blue, with cuts down the sides as the skirt reached down to his ankles, and exposed his legs, and the sleeves open at the elbows, exposing his forearms. The forearms were covered in black sleeves that also covered his hands but allowed his fingers and thumbs free. He also wore gray pants that reached down to his feet with no toes or ankles, black kneepads sewn into it, and black bands around his ankles. He also had a black utility belt and his trademark scarf dangling around his neck, as well as his black mouth guard still there.

Raptor's uniform allowed free range movement for her. She wore a sleeveless cobalt blue turtleneck one piece, with a black utility belt, and two black thigh packs around her thighs, but had a black pack on her back.

Rebecca and Johnny ran over to their father, as he got them both in a hug, "Hey, Becky! Johnny! You two made it!"

"Daddy," Rebecca hugged her dad fiercely, but then pulled away, as she hugged Artie. "Artie! You made it too."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world, Rebecca," he said, as they both embraced in a hug that lasted five seconds, but still held onto one another as they pulled back, the two lovebirds enjoying each other as much as they could without the craziness they underwent.

At that moment, Kirk walked up, as he had a strange antennae device in the shape of a NERF gun, as he casually stepped towards Artie and Mr. Harris, as he chimed, "Yes, it is good to see you both, Arthur and Maxwell…" And then heled the device at htem like a gun, as he cried out in hysterical lunacy, "IF THAT IS WHO YOU REALLY ARE!" He pulled the trigger as the two were scanned by a blue light, much to their confusion. But once it stopped, Kirk looked at the screen, and sighed in relief, "They're clear."

Jaqueline stepped up, as she stated, "Clear-ly ready to celebrate the holidays!"

But Artie looked confused as well as disappointed, as he asked Rebecca, "Hey, how come you're not dressed up as Spider-Gwen? You said you were looking forward to the costume tonight."

Rebecca shrugged, "Well, I was a little held back due to work, so I never had the chance to get the fitting." But she smiled, "'Sides, you said I looked pretty in an exoskeletal body. Don't tell me you're gonna be disappointed if I go Fly-Girl now."

Artie shook his head, as he blushed, "N-No, not at all."

"Wait, wait! Hold up," Zack interrupted their little lovers' moment, as he interrogated, "She was going to go as Spider-Gwen; I get that. She's stuck reading the comics every once in a while." But then pointed to Arthur, as he asked, "But what are you supposed to be?"

Artie frowned, as he pointed out, "I'm supposed to be Captain Cold." But Zack still looked clueless, as Artie gave more info, "DC supervillain?" Zack was still confused. Artie huffed in annoyance, as he pointed out, "From the Flash? You practically watch the 2014 version of it because iZombie's after that."

Zack nodded, as he replied. "Yeah, I don't see it. You look more like Cuba Gooding Jr. from Snow Dogs; an African American Eskimo."

Johnny pulled away from his hugging, as he smiled at his dad, "I'm just glad we made it to the Halloween party this time before it started."

"Oh Yeah," Mr. Harris chuckled. "I mean, ah, I was starting to think Everett would have to be invaded by aliens for my kids to drop by from their little bunk apartment home away from home. Eh?"

Boht Johnny and Rebecca chuckled, nervously at that, as they looked weary to one another, as they tried their best to seem casual about it. But Rebecca's awkward tone almost blew it, "Aliens? Ha! What a crazy… yet possible scenario you came up with…"

"Well, this year, I managed to bring out all the favs when you guys showed up," Mr. Harris stated, as he showcased what appeared to be candy showcases for the whole lawn, "Hangman Trees with Licorice nooses and sugar skeletons. Poison Candy Apples of Witches Peak. Invasion of the Nerd Snatchers. In the Chocolate Mountain of Malty Madness. And my personal favorite: Stephen King's Children of the Candy Cornfields."

Everyone seemed rather impressed by all that, except for Raptor, who simply sighed, "Yeah, well you let me know when it's real candy."

Dru shook his head, as he groaned, "I am Dru."

Raptor arched an eyebrow, "It's Feel Randy? Who the heck is Randy?"

Zack slapped his forehead, as he corrected the situation, "Raptor. He said, it _is_ real candy."

Raptor went wide eye on that truth, as she turned to look at all the candy. She gasped in astonishment, as well as gluttonous hunger. She pulled her wings out, and was preparing to charge straight on through at the candy, preparing to devour it all herself. But luckily Tanya grabbed her and pulled her back, even with her wings and talons flinging about to get to it.

Everyone just seemed ot get weirded out by Raptor's attempt to eat the candy. But Mr. Harris didn't mind, as he went for the car, "Well, you guys eh, have fun with trick r' treating and party down. Meantime, I'm gonna go get some more pumpkins. They're sellin' like hotcakes. Which is a bit weird since Farmer Jones is particularly possessive of having them and not selling them…"

Rebecca zoomed over to her dad's car, blocking the driver door, as she screamed out, "NO! DON'T!"

Mr. Harris blinked. "Huh?"

Johnny ran over, as he pulled his dad away, as he stated, "Yeah, you still need to get some stuff done. The candy and all; Artie and I can help with that, while the guys are all trick or treating. I mean, it's been ages since they had a good scare."

"Yeah," Rebecca smiled, as she pointed to the others, "Jaqueline, Vincent, Polly, Claudia, and I can go over and get the pumpkins and be back for the party."

Mr. Harris blinked, "You sure you wanna do that? I mean, I ah… I thought you and Arthur were gonna have a date?"

"Oh, what's another hour; we have the whole party to get all lovey dovey, and you all trying to break us up from doing something we'll probably do on our wedding day, Rebecca rambled. But then snapped back, as she shook her head, "If we ever get that far."

Mr. Harris backed away from the car, taking Johnny with him, "Alright. Just be back soon." He then patted Johnny's back, as they both made their way back to the house, "Looks like we can set up everything inside right now."

"Cool." Johnny smirked, and looked back at Suu winking for her and the others.

As they made their way inside, Artie asked, but whispered to his girlfriend's brother, as he asked, "Okay, what's going on?"

"Haven't a clue. At least not yet," Johnny replied, as they all went inside.

As soon as the trio entered inside, Vincent looked to the others, as his serious face was shown, "Alright guys, Team A will go to the pumpkin farm first; that's where the center of the disturbance started. Team B, do a sweep around the area. See if anything's gone bump in the night aside from us."

As Team B, which was Zack, Raptor, Tanya, Zahir, Dru, Suu, Irene, and Morbius were on their way, Zack stopped to Vincent as he asked, "Hey, V. How'd Alice take it when she heard you couldn't go frolicking in the forest with her this night?" His reply was an embarrassed frown, as well as annoyance. Zack got the picture, as he sighed, "Well, looks like I'm not the only one disappointed tonight. Although, I'm not the one being put in the dog house." And then walked off with the others.

Vincent shook his head, as he groaned, "I really hate it when he hits the nail on the board like that."

* * *

 **Later On**

 **The Streets**

The B Team was making their way around the neighborhood, but awaited as Morbius was getting ready himself. At the moment, the streets were littered with kids in costumes, running from house to house. Trick or treaters were getting their fill on candy, while the streets and patios were lit up with the jack o'lanterns they had gotten from old Farmer Jones. Currently, the MONSters were bored out of their minds waiting.

Zack looked at his watch, and asked, "How long is this gonna take? I do wanna get some scaring done before the day's over and we're stuck with boring old Thanksgiving. If I want to stuff myself silly with food, I'd go to a barbecue."

"If you did, you'd want all the meat raw," Zahir shot back.

"Sorry I'm late."

They all turned to see Kirk Morbius in his transformed state. He was a seven foot tall now, with medium muscle build, and his whole body was now covered in dark silver fur, with a few silver patches shown on his forearms. He now had red eyes, with his teeth grown and sharpen into fangs, with two longer ones protruding from the lower jaw. His hair was still combed back, but now he had long bat-like ears pointing back and a bat-like nose. His forearms were still the same build for his medium body, but on them were sharp black claws on his hands. His feet had become elongated with only three toes used for grasping, and they too had become black and sharp with claws. But the amazing transformation was what was sprouting out of his back. Out of his back were two wings with a 15 foot wingspan, and they were long enough to be gorilla arms. Which they were, as they helped him keep balance, with two poseable finger claws sticking out of them.

Zack huffed, "Finally. Let's get a move on now."

Kirk sighed as he replied, "I'm not sure I feel comfortable about this."

"Well, at least this way, if we find danger, we'll all be at the ready," Tanya stated, as she walked off to one of the houses.

Kirk walked over to both Suu and Raptor, since this was their first time trick or treating on Halloween. The two seemed rather anxious to do so, since Suu snuck with her a pillowcase to use as a sack. And since Raptor was gonna go nuts on the candy at the Harris house, it would have been best to advise the two on patrol.

"Alright, it's quite simple, Suu. Raptor," Kirk started to explain, as they walked along the sidewalk. "You ring the doorbell, then repeat the following phrase, 'Trick or Treat'. Afterwards, they offer you candy, usually one piece or two. If it's a slow night, a handful."

Suu went wide eye, "What?"

"I'm gonna go check with Tanya; she'll need some backup," Irene stated, as she ran after to where Tanya went. "And mostly to make sure she won't cry if people make fun of her."

Kirk shook his head, as he went back to the girls, "Remember, girls. If they offer you candy, they're most likely human. Though if they offer to strip and probe you in the most embarrassing ways, they're mostly likely from beyond the stars."

"No way," Raptor nearly gaped. "They actually give you free candy?"

"ARGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Zack shouted, grabbing his head. "I've been in a lab for too long. I gotta do some scaring, or I'll lose my mind."

Zahir raised an eyebrow, as he asked, "How's how you are now any different?"

"I'll catch you later," Zack said, as he ran off. "Don't worry, I'll do a makeup mission later."

"No wait," Kirk protested. But then he spotted Dru and Zahir taking off. "Where are you two going?"

"Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Zahir stated. But Kirk and the others looked at him in disbelief, as he sighed, "Alright, I'm going to go help him with his scaring. We're missing our night!" And then poofed after him.

Dru shrugged, "I am Dru." And then sprinted after them.

Kirk sighed, as he turned to the girls, "Well, I guess it's just…" and then frowned, as he saw the girls were gone as well. "Fine, I'll do it myself."

* * *

 **Later On  
**

Everyone was at the post of attack; a door and a doorbell. They all rang them all together, with each gearing up for whatever would happen or what would pop out and lay eggs in their chests. Suu and Raptor were ready, as they chanted to make sure they would remember what to say, "Trick or treat. Trick or treat. Trick or treat. Trick or treat. Trick or treat. Trick or treat. Trick or treat. Trick or treat."

The door opened, as a kind old grandma stepped out, with the biggest bowl of candy you'd ever seen. The two girls looked to it, smiling like birthday girls. They looked to the old lady, as Raptor was about to start first… but then froze, as a look of complete cluelessness was on there. Suu looked to her, and then did the same, obviously mimicking her friend, as they both stared at the old lady in the same spaced out clueless look.

A man opened the door of his house, as he smiled, "Hey, Happy Hallow…" but stopped, as he paled at the creature that Morbius was.

He lumbered forward, with his human arms and hands pointing the device at him, "Relax. This won't hurt one. Little. Bit." He pulled the trigger, as the beam scanned him. Once it was done, he looked at the results, and shrugged, "Eh. All clear." And then lumbered away, leaving the poor freaked out man behind.

At another house, a woman opened her door, only to come face-to-face with Zahir, floating in the air Indian style, as he was about to scare the woman. But she beat him to it, as she screamed… in delight, "Oh my goodness, Honey. It's Naruto!"

Zahir looked confused, as he asked, "Naruto? Do I look like that anime, Lady?"

At antoher house, the door opened to reveal two Japanese exchange students dressed up as Sailor Scouts Mercury and Mars… to come face-to-face with Irene and Tanya. The two screamed, to which Tanya and Irene were about to run away, but the girls gushed out, "Look, Sister. It's an Oni and Monoeye!"

The two girls' fear washed away, as they looked to each other, and then to the huamns, asking, "Huh?" But suddenly were pulled into the hosue.

Back with Suu and Raptor… they were still staring blankly at the old woman, who seemed not to budge from her spot.

Dru knocked on the door, as an elderly bunch… WWII veterans, looked at Dru who waved back, "I am Dru…"

They stared at him for a moment, unitl they finally roared out, "IT'S THE WAR OF THE WORLDS! IT'S BEGUN!"

"BURN THE ALIEN!" another shouted, as they grabbed pitchforks and shotguns.

"I am Dru…" Dru gulped in a squeak.

Elsewhere, a door opened, as Zack pulled out both his katanas, as he made a raspy roar of sorts. But stopped, as he looked down to see three boys, dressed as zombies as well as makeup and fake blood. Zack put his swords away, as he smirked at them, "Hey, little geniuses. You're all dressed like me."

The kid, who was unamused at the moment, pointed out, "Uh, no. I'm dressed as one of the Walking Dead, mostly a zombie. You're dressed as Frankenstein of the Howling Commandos of SHIELD."

"Huh?" Zack arched an eyebrow.

One of the other zombie kids walked up to him, as he spat out, "Yeah, since when does a zombie look all fresh and sweet smelling?" And then kicked him in the shins, as he stumbled a bit. The kids laughed, as they closed the door, leaving Zack to limp a little.

Zack limped away, as he grumbled, "Rotten kids."

Meanwhile, Suu and Raptor were looking blankly at the old lady for what felt like thirty minutes. Finally, Raptor leaned over to her, as she whispered, "What is happening right now?"

At that moment, Kirk tromped behind them, and got in front, ready to scan the old lady, "I believe what my gelatinous gal and plumaged petite were about to say was, Trick or Treat."

But before he scanned her, the old lady smiled, "Oh, what an ingenious costume. Truly terrifying. That deserves something very special." She pulled back to the door and presented for Kirk… a yellow and red swirly pop to him.

Kirk's red eyes were widened with surprise, as he blinked, "A swirly pop? For me?" His human hands gently reached out to take it, and pulled back, as he looked down at it, cradling it as if he had found something truly precious. His face then grew determined, as he declared, "And this time… no pimply hooligans will deprive me of my lickable loot!" he then turned to both Suu and Raptor, as he made an announcement, as he held the swirly pop out, "Come, girls! We have a new prime directive for the evening: Candy." And then he trampled off.

Suu lit up, as she stretched her arms out to the door, holding the sac, "Trick or treat!" The kind lady grabbed a handful and put it in her sack. Once rewarded, she ran off after Kirk.

Raptor finally remembered the lines, as she looked back and cried out, "OH! TRICK OR…!" But the door closed on her, as she was too late, as she slumped and groaned in defeat, going after the two.

Meanwhile

Dru was on the sidewalk, sitting with a disgruntled Zack, as the plant man told him everything of what happened. After he had managed to get away, he had jumped into a haunted house, where everyone freaked out around him. And if that made things worse, a crazy family of lumberjacks spotted him, and chased after him. So far, Dru's first Halloween was becoming a bust.

Zack patted him on the back, as he sighed, "Man, how come you're getting all the scares? You weren't even trying. And that lumberjack family… yeesh. Least they weren't rainforest fanatics; they wouldn't leave you alone for a second."

Dru sighed, "I am Dru…"

"I know, Buddy. I know," Zack tried to reassure his friend, as he continued to pat him on the back. But then two lumbering shadows were in front of them, as Zack groaned, "Hey, can you give us some space? We're…" But then he blinked as he saw it was Tanya and Irene, and shrugged, "Oh, it's you guys. How're you guys?"

Tanya smiled brightly, "Oh, it was great. There were these foreign exchange students from japan, who invited us in for a Halloween party. It was mostly anime since they thought of us as an Oni and a Monoeye."

Dru blinked, as he asked, "I am Dru?"

"Yeah, but aren't you both an Ogre and a Cyclops," Zack asked.

Dru blinked as he looked at Irene, and asked, "I am Dru?"

Zack looked at Irene, and aksed, "Yeah, what's with the getup, Eye-Gal?"

In truth, the cyclops was dressed in a very beautiful yukata with her hair done in a clip in the back, as well as pale paint and lipstick. Irene looked away in embarrassment, as she confessed, "They took me in their bedroom, and dressed me up as a Geisha."

Tanya then commented, "At least they let you keep your boots and rifle."

"I am Dru," Dru complimented.

Knowing what tone that was, Irene quickly hid behind a folding fan she was given, to hide her blushing and embarrassed face.

However, that moment was cut short, as Kirk was trompling through, with Suu and Raptor following after him, the latter flying after the two, "Come on, everyone! This is going to be the best Halloween ever!"

Everyone just saw him run off and scream it out, even with Zahir poofing there, as he blinked, "What's he so excited about?"

"Look, mommy," a kid cried out, as they saw Zahir. "A ninja!"

Zahir sighed, as he groaned, "Why does everyone think I'm a ninja? It's so annoying."

* * *

 **Not Far**

In a house across the street from where the MONSters were, the family from the pumpkin sale were readying for the upcoming night. In the kitchen, the father hefted the big pumpkin onto the table, "Biggest. One. In the patch…" and then placed it in front of his son, as he sighed, and looked cool to him, "Because that's how our family rolls."

The son thought about it for a moment, and then declared to the pumpkin, "I'm gonna call you… the Pumpkin King."

"Thatta boy, son. Now, let's gut this sucker," his dad smirked.

"Yeah," the son cheered on.

He then took a jack o'lantern carving tool and began working on the face. After he was done, the face was perfectly carved; two scary sharp eyes, with a mouth full of razor sharp teeth, eyebrows over the eyes, and to complete it, a skeleton nose in the center of it. But before they could open the top and gut it out, the inside started to glow an eerie green, as the features became more living. Both father and son were a bit surprised at this, but didn't say anything until the mother popped up with a bowl of candy.

"Wow," the wife complimented on her son's work. "That almost looks real, hon."

Suddenly… the pumpkin spoke up with its mouth moving, "Ga gala da ganga!" The family just stared at it in disbelief, until it finally spoke up again, "Boo!"

The wife screamed out, dropping the bowl of candy… only for a vine hand to grab it, and then the pumpkin guzzled it down. As it did this, the husband gasped, "You can talk? That's. Not. Possible!"

Suddenly, as if it had some kind of reaction to the candy it ate, the pumpkin's body sprouted vines that wrapped around themselves and took shape. Once it was done, standing on the table was the Pumpkin, five feet with a body with the vines wrapped around to form arms and legs, as well as a torso, with dried up brown plates on the chest, back, shoulders, forearms, and graeves, making him a full body.

He then crouched on the table, as it looked to the family, declaring, "Moogit. Roogit. Rockalockalocka!" And then poucned at them, laughing, "AAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

* * *

 **Next Chapter: The Invasion Begins; MONSters vs Space Pumpkins**

* * *

 **Author's note: Oh, also for those who are wondering, I modeled Rebecca and Johnny's dad after Jeff Goldblum's character, Seth Brundle from the 1986 version of the Fly.**


End file.
